Mundie Week
by j-c-b-tbh
Summary: What happens when Simon and Clary force our three Shadowhunters (and our favorite warlock) to have an all mundane week? No Portals, no demons; just simple mundie fun. And by "fun" they mean long road trips, excruciating hours of line waiting and what in the Angel's name is a rollercoaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Something that just popped into my head this afternoon - I don't know how but I guess I've always wanted to know how the TMI gang would react to an amusement park like La Ronde (which is an actual amusement park here in Montreal). I do not own any of these lovely characters, of course. I am not Cassandra Clare either. Sigh.**

* * *

They were utterly bored - except Simon, who seemed engrossed by his "fun mundie" game ("It's called _Call of Duty_!" he protested). He expertly pounded his fingers against the controlling device with a determined look on his face, which amused Clary to no end. Isabelle watched with slight awe as Simon killed at least 5 fictional characters on their large TV screen. Jace looked completely bored and kept on laughing each time Alec got shot, while Alec... well, Alec was _confused_. Simon tried teaching him how to play but it was useless.

"Stupid mundie game," Alec muttered, embarrassed. Jace laughed.

"Hey!" Simon exclaimed, making Clary startled. "It's _not _a 'stupid mundie game'! It's recreational!"

"It _is_ a stupid mundie game," Jace pointed out. "All you do is kill people."

"It's not like _you_ do the exact same thing," Simon retorted. As soon as Jace was about to answer, Alec threw the controller away with a huff.

"This is a pointless game and it's dumb." Clary stifled a laugh.

"Only because you're not able to play it," Clary answered back.

Simon paused the game with a roll of his eyes and sat down beside Clary, who looked _really _bored. He glanced at the whole group and realized that if they didn't do something, they'd most likely kill themselves with seraph blades for _fun_. Simon thought of any events coming up or just _anything _to get them out of the house.

Suddenly, he got an idea. A really _good_ one.

Clary noticed that Simon had a huge grin on his face, a really stupid one. "Simon," Clary said slowly. "Are you−?"

Before Clary could even ask her question, Simon got up from his position and yelled,_ "WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!"_

All of the three Lightwood siblings seemed confused and asked simultaneously, "What?"

Clary noticed a mischiveous glint in his eyes and knew that something was up. "Si−?" Again, another interruption. Simon grabbed Clary by her arm and ran to the kitchen where the other Shadowhunters couldn't hear them.

"Clary, when was the last time we took an actual road trip together?" Simon asked, with a serious look on his face.

Clary took his question into consideration and actually tried to remember when was the last time they really had fun. "Um, Montreal? Like 3 years ago." They went to an amusement park and stayed in Montreal for a week.

"And where did we _go_ in Montreal?" Clary started to smile.

"La Ronde!" they both said in unison.

Clary and Simon linked their arms together and walked back to the living room with huge smiles across their faces. Jace arched a brow at her direction (_How does he do that?) _while Isabelle and Alec rolled their eyes.

"Guys," Clary started off excitedly. "We're going on a road trip!"

Isabelle felt kind of _excited_ at the idea of a road trip. She never really had those before, and she always used the Portal to go from one place to another. The idea of staying in a car with her closest friends and family, getting extremely tired and annoyed of them− okay, forget it.

Alec wasn't so sure about this whole "road trip" idea. He wasn't comfortable with sitting in a car for hours and hours and hours and hours − to put it short − he'd rather Portal.

Jace? Jace was... confused. Why the hell are they even going on a road trip? Why can't they just use the Portal? Why is Simon even here?

"Why are you even here, bloodsucker?" Jace said bluntly, which received a death glare from Isabelle (oh, right, the bloodsucker has a girlfriend) and Clary.

Simon rolled his eyes and muttered something with the words, "rollercoaster" and "die" which confused Jace to no end. _What the hell is a rollercoaster, anyway?_

All of the siblings started to argue over the fact that they could just simply use a Portal but Clary was so fed up that she yelled, "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN?"

They all stopped and Simon smiled in satisfaction. _Way to go, Clary._

"Okay," Clary said. "We're going to go on a road trip because Simon and I haven't gone anywhere in a while and honestly, you guys need a break too."

"But Clary, we think that−" Clary glared at the three siblings which immediately shut them up.

"Anyways," she continued. "We wanted you guys to have a 'mundie' week. As in, no seraph blades, no steles, _nothing_. Basically, no Shadowhunter weapons."

They all looked appalled at the idea of a_ 'mundie week'_. Isabelle paled, Alec looked uncertain and Jace, well, Jace looked like he was going to faint. God, Simon wished he could've recorded their reactions. It was priceless.

Simon decided to let himself explain. "Basically, we're going to go by car and well, Clary and I will get you guys some passports and stuff." He stifled a laugh, they probably had no clue what he was saying right now.

"And um, you guys need to cover your runes and also, you need money. Start packing, we're leaving in an hour."

As soon as Simon left to go get the passports or whatever the hell he meant, Isabelle ran to her room as quickly as she could. Jace and Alec both looked at each other with the same thought: _This is going to suck._

Jace shut his eyes and breathed heavily. _Great._ He looked at Clary and pouted. "Do we _really _need to go?"

Clary nodded vigorously. "Come on," she smiled. "It'll be fun!" Jace looked at Clary one more time with a pout, hoping that it would make her change her mind. But she didn't budge.

He sighed and retreated to his room to start packing for his stupid mundie week. Why was he even doing this in the first place?

As soon as Isabelle heard 'Start packing', she dashed to her room and furiously packed all of her necessities. She remembered Clary strictly telling them not to bring any Shadowhunter weapons, but she didn't say no whip. Isabelle hid her whips underneath her heap of clothes and closed her suitcase, hoping that Clary wouldn't find out.

Alec went back to his room and took out his suitcase from his closet. Maybe Clary was right, maybe they _did_ need a little break from the Shadowhunter world. He folded his clothes and put his toiletries inside his suitcase. Maybe this trip would be fun, he assumed. He closed his suitcase and went downstairs to see what Simon and Clary were up to until he bumped into Isabelle.

"_By the Angel_, Izzy," Alec said, "how many _clothes_ did you pack?"

Izzy glared at him. "Enough for a week," she told him. She struggled to hold her suitcase and looked at Alec pleadingly. Alec rolled his blue eyes at his sister's and helped her with the − _By the Angel, it's heavy_ − large suitcase.

"Izzy, _my arms are going to break_."

"Oh, _shut up_ Alec and help me."

Jace glanced at his door and noticed his two siblings holding their suitcases - Isabelle's looked like it was about to burst, there were probably too many clothes inside there anyway and Alec tried to help Isabelle carry his own and hers at the same time without falling down the stairs. Jace snickered at the thought and looked back at his empty suitcase with a sigh.

He started to pack his clothes when he saw Clary come into his room with a small blue pamphlet. Jace furrowed his eyebrows confusedly. "What is that?" he asked her curiously.

Clary smiled. "It's your passport," she explained. She showed her own to Jace's. "It's like a fake I.D, well, not really. You get it, right?"

"Yeah," Jace muttered, glancing at his own and hers. Clary noticed that he didn't look as excited as she thought he'd be. She frowned slightly.

"Jace, do you want to go?" Clary asked slowly, her mood suddenly saddening.

She gave him a tight hug and said, "It'll be fun, trust me. Even though we're not going to be demon-slaying." She felt Jace laugh and smiled. "I promise, you'll love it."

"I better," Jace threatened jokingly before letting her go. "Or else you owe me, Fray."

She kissed his cheek softly. "I know," she whispered.

When Clary left, he turned back to his suitcase and filled it with his own necessities. He put his passport in his jean pocket and left his room to join the group.

He saw Alec and Izzy go back upstairs with a load of clothes, well, _everywhere_. Alec looked annoyed and out of breath while Izzy held a sad expression on her face. Jace was about to ask what happened when Alec gasped, "Suitcase... _broke_... clothes... too... _many_... need... to... _go_... back... _up_."

Jaced tried not to trip over the mountain of clothes that were on the steps and thanked the Angel that he didn't have to deal with Izzy and her situation.

As soon as he was downstairs, he overheard Simon talking on the phone with someone, which he assumed was Clary's mom.

"Ms. Fray− Yes, yes, we have the passports and− Yeah, no weapons, I know (_sigh_)− Yeah, a car− Magnus− Okay, okay, thank you− Bye, Ms. Fray!" Simon noticed Jace looking at him and said, "You okay, Lightwood?"

Jace nodded and asked, "Magnus?"

Simon smirked. "You'll see."

Jace went outside to load his suitcase inside the car and froze. Magnus was standing beside the car, talking to Clary. But here's the weird part.

He looked _absolutely _normal.

No glitter, no extravagant outfits, no makeup. _Nothing_.

Magnus noticed his stare and raise a brow. "See something you like, Shadowhunter?"

"Why are you dressed like _that_?" Jace asked, astounded.

"I can't dress up normally for once?" he asked, amusement written all over his face.

"No, I mean, _yes_, I mean−" Clary rolled her eyes.

"He's coming with us, but we don't want the immigration border to think we're doing something _illegal_ or anything. So we have to be _completely_ normal. I'm surprised Magnus didn't complain."

"Last time I went, they stopped me for '_suspicious_ _activity_'," Magnus told them, with a roll of his eyes. "I thought it'd be best if we didn't spend 5 hours wasting our time with their interrogation."

Magnus clapped his hands together loudly. "Okay, kids, who's ready to get on with our _road trip?_"

Things couldn't get better.


	2. Author's Note (sigh)

**I AM _SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO_ IMMENSLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORY GUYS, EVEN MY OTHER ONE (Mundie Week)**

**SO, I bet you're all wondering: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**

**Well, (_haha_), I've been busy.**

**Busy with school, exams, whatever…**

**The best part: my computer is broken. Long story short, my brother spilled juice all over the keyboard, they've sent it to get it fixed and I'm 99.999% sure it's broken but I don't know yet, lol.**

**I'll try to update really soon! I'll try! :(**

**I'm so sorry for all of you who have been waiting so patiently! I know how you all feel! **


End file.
